Web of Romance: DC Verse
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Colección de One Shot donde en cada capítulo Peter Parker (Spider-Man) protagoniza una historia con un personaje femenino del universo DC. Los capítulos serán 52 en total. Actualizaciones esporádicas e irregulares. Episodio #06: Zinda Blake (Lady Blackhawk).
1. Zatanna Zatara (Mistress of Magic)

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**Web of Romance: DC Verse****"**

_By Spidey_Legend._

_Created: 07/07/2013_

_Edited: 18/08/2013_

* * *

***Colección de One Shot donde cada capítulo Peter Parker protagoniza una historia con una mujer distinta del universo DC. Los capítulos serán 52 en total.**

* * *

"**World Finnest Female #01****"**

"**Zatanna Zatara (Mistress of Magic)"**

* * *

***Escogí a Zatanna como primera ya que es mi personaje favorito de todos los comic. Llámenme loco pero estoy enamorado de ese personaje y teniendo en cuenta que Spidey es mi héroe favorito, digamos que se da la combinación ideal.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**P**eter Parker siempre fue considerada una persona solitaria, al menos desde una perspectiva externa y como Spider-Man no era la excepción.

Confundido como una amenaza por algunos. Alabado por otros. Neutrales en su mayoría, Spider-Man mantuvo un record casi inigualable de efectividad. Al parecer, solo Batman y Superman estaban tan pendientes de sus actividades de súper héroes sin que eso no diga que los demás héroes sean menos.

Sin embargo, no quería decir que todo fuera bien para Spider-Man. Solo sabido por algunas personas las pérdidas personales que sufrió pero que no le impedían seguir adelante.

Un claro ejemplo de ello fue la legendaria pelea entre él y el Duende Verde que culminaría con la muerte de Mary Jane Watson y la desaparición de Norman Osborn, el enemigo que se encontraba bajo la máscara.

Fue un duro golpe. Norman Osborn era el padre de su mejor amigo y ahora él estaba devastado. En cuanto a Mary Jane, era la mujer que amaba y con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida pero ahora ya no era posible por culpa de un maníaco megalómano y por supuesto, el hecho que él fallara como héroe.

Una herida que nunca iba a sanar del todo.

Luego de ello siguió un largo período de luto hasta que finalmente el primer gran cambio en su vida se dio.

Su tía May Parker, viuda de su tío Ben por culpa de otro error suyo, se volvía a casar nada menos que con Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo del excéntrico y playboy millonario Bruce Wayne.

Peter decidió no pensar mucho en ello y resumir que a consecuencia de la boda, May se mudó con Alfred a la Mansión Wayne y Peter aceptó la invitación de Bruce de continuar sus posgrados en ciencia en la Universidad de Gotham.

Allí Peter se recibió con honores. El hecho de no pasar tiempo como Spider-Man durante ese período y concentrarse en sus estudios, realmente surgieron efecto.

Sin embargo, su período de gracia sin ser Spider-Man duró poco. Durante su nueva estadía en Gotham conoció a Barbara Gordon, quien de casualidad descubriría su identidad como Batgirl y que ella como Batman sabía que era Spider-Man.

Eso le incomodó un poco. Aún a estas alturas nadie, salvo algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, sabía que Bruce Wayne era en realidad Batman. Aunque probó ser beneficioso en algo. Barbara era una chica increíble y en ocasiones gustaba de pensar que parecía una mezcla en cuerpo de Mary Jane y Debra Whitman, su otra amiga de la Empire State.

Incluso una vez tuvieron una cita, pero era sumamente raro y terminaron como los mejores amigos que compartían casi todo.

Al poco tiempo de su frustrada salida, Peter conoció a Zatanna. También fue con algo de suerte ya que en esos tiempos, Spider-Man se había unido a los Birds of Prey y trabajado en algunas misiones junto a Black Canary, Huntress y Batgirl.

La situación que lo llevó conocer a Zatanna fue cuando la hechicera vino a Gotham persiguiendo al criminal Mysterio al que todos creían que era un místico renegado tipo el Barón Mordo a quien Doctor Strange siempre enfrentaba. En realidad, era solo un chapucero pero una pequeña chispa entre Peter y Zatanna se había prendido.

Barbara sonrió ante la actitud de ambos y se alegró de por fin encontrar alguien que pudiera ser la chica de su mejor amigo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Barbara, a Peter le llevó un tiempo el querer invitar a Zatanna y la persistencia de Batgirl a veces lo ponía incómodo y él en el fondo, aún no se sentía listo volver a salir. Todavía no había superado la muerte de Mary Jane.

Fue su tía May quien lo terminó convenciendo. Ella también estaba preocupada por el hecho que Peter seguía en esa situación de dolor. Ella lo comprendía muy bien y por ello tuvieron una charla. Una de madre a hijo y que debía de hacerse por el bien de ambos, aunque de él especialmente.

Luego fue invitado a la Liga de la Justicia a instancia de Batman. Peter se sorprendió pero decidió aceptar y desde entonces su vida fue mejor como súper héroe.

Ahora más gente lo aceptaba y las editoriales de Jameson no molestaban tanto. En fin, para Peter fue como una epifanía donde decidió que ya era hora de regresar a Nueva York y enfrentar de nuevo lo que había dejado.

Estando en Nueva York, se encontró con que Zatanna estaba dando uno de sus show. Peter no iba a perdérselo y compró una entrada. Ella estaba espectacular y más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Al parecer, algo había en ella también porque cuando lo vio sentado en primera fila le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Tal vez Barbara tenía razón y debía arriesgarse. La vida de un héroe podía ser corta.

Después de todo, él tenía derecho a ser feliz, ¿no?

Apenas terminado el show, Peter se dirigió al camerino de Zatanna y ella le permitió entrar.

Estaba algo nervioso aunque ella no decía nada como esperando una reacción de él.

Fueron solo unos segundos pero juntó todo su coraje y lo hizo.

Zatanna mostró un deje de sorpresa por un instante pero no tardó en aceptar.

Sin saberlo del otro, ambos corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido.

Finalmente Zatanna se acercó y estampó un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Spider-Man y le susurró al oído que aceptaría ir a cenar esa misma noche con él.

Peter la tomó de la mano derecha y ambos salieron cruzados de manos del camerino de la hechicera rumbo al restaurante e ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de los trabajadores de Zatanna.

Antes de salir, realizó un hechizo de cambio de ropa para que ambos estuvieran presentables.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. La próxima actualización no tiene fecha fija ya que este fanfic es irregular ya que mis prioridades son mis otras tres historias activas.**

* * *

***En el futuro, también realizaré esta versión en inglés para que más personas puedan disfrutar de mis historias.**

* * *

***Por cierto, antes que me olvide, hay una encuesta en mi perfil, les agradecería si se tomaran unos minutos y votaran.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. Dinah Lance (Black Canary)

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Web of Romance: DC Verse****"**

_By Spidey_Legend._

_Created: 14/07/2013_

_Edited: 18/08/2013_

* * *

***Colección de One Shot donde cada capítulo Peter Parker protagoniza una historia con una mujer distinta del universo DC. Los capítulos serán 52 en total.**

* * *

"**World Finnest Female #02****"**

"**Dinah Lance (Black Canary)"**

* * *

***Escogí a Dinah Lance (Black Canary) como segunda opción ya que es otro personaje que me encanta. Bueno, casi todos los miembros de Birds of Prey me encantan así que es muy probable que esperen capítulos de Spidey con alguna de ellas.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**D**inah Lance, también conocida como la heroína Black Canary se levantó temprano esa mañana.

Una mañana que probaría ser una de las más importantes de su vida.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos solo era una mañana más.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa en compañía de su actual pareja. Otro superhéroe. Como ella y como sus ex.

Su novio es mundialmente conocido como Spider-Man. La identidad de Peter Parker está solo reservada para las personas más especiales en su vida y ella tenía la suerte de ser una de ellas.

Dinah recordaba claramente como había comenzado su relación que los haría llevar a un paso más íntimo.

Todo esto y con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse.

Peter seguía profundamente dormido. Luego lo despertaría.

La primera vez que se encontraron fue cuando ella tuvo que ir a Nueva York. Estaba con las Birds of Prey en esos momentos y Oracle la había enviado a perseguir a un criminal llamado Mysterio.

Dinha y Barbara habían concluido que era raro ya que Quentin Beck solía operar en Nueva York y casi siempre detenido por Spider-Man. Por lo tanto, Dinah fue hasta allí y siguió a Mysterio.

No fue difícil atraparlo ya que Beck era solo teatro pero allí, la rubia conoció a Spider-Man y entre ambos consiguieron detener al criminal para luego tener que escapar a prisas cuando la policía comenzó a dispararles sin pudor.

Al día siguiente, Dinah y Spidey aparecieron en la primera plana del Bugle. Spider-Man como el gran criminal que se disputaba un botín con Mysterio. La misteriosa Black Canary de Gotham como cómplice o en el mejor de los casos con el cerebro lavado.

Dinah se enfureció pero Spider-Man solo sonrió. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y por eso le explicó. A Dinah le pareció injusto pero aceptó que a veces no se podía ganar siempre. De hecho, sabía que no todos en Gotham aceptaban a los héroes. Incluso escuchó rumores de gente que criticaba a Superman y al Capitán Ameríca.

Un verdadero disparate.

Canary se sorprendió cuando Spider-Man la invitó a patrullar juntos durante el día. Dinah ya había informado a Barbara de la aprehensión de Mysterio y no tenía ganas de regresar tan pronto.

Fue uno de los días más divertidos de su vida. A pesar de detener ladrones y otros criminales menores, no pudo evitar el sentirse cómoda junto a Spider-Man. A diferencia de Flash, algunos de los chistes de Spidey mientras peleaban si la hicieron reir.

Lo último que hizo Dinah ese día en Nueva York fue sugerirle a Spider-Man entrenamiento en artes marciales. La rubia heroína pudo advertirle enseguida acerca de la improvisación de su estilo de pelea. Podía darle problemas y eso lo dijo.

Peter, a su vez, respondió diciéndole acerca de su sentido arácnido y que nunca antes había aprendido nada de ello. Dinah se puso seria y le dijo que eso podía costarle caro alguna vez si por ejemplo perdía sus poderes en medio de una pelea o ante una emergencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Spider-Man se quedó completamente callado. Incluso tardó en reaccionar cuando Dinah se le acercó, levantó un poco su máscara y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

Luego, simplemente se la devolvió a su lugar, lo saludó con una risita cómplice y se marchó.

No se sabe cuanto tiempo exacto pasó hasta que Peter reaccionó pero un enorme sonrojo podía verse al poco tiempo. Luego también se marcharía rumbo a su casa ya que en la mañana siguiente tenía clases en la Universidad y necesitaba descansar.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron en mucho tiempo. Cada uno partió por su lado.

Peter Parker siguió su vida en Nueva York y se comprometería con Gwen Stacy hasta que en el día de su misma boda, la vida de la muchacha sería truncada por la aparición del Duende Verde quien bajo la máscara no era nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo Harry Osborn quien desbordaba de celos porque Peter se casaba con Gwen y porque además como Spider-Man arruinaba la oportunidad del Duende de convertirse en el amo del crimen y así impresionar a su padre.

En definitiva. Esa jornada culminó con la muerte tanto de Harry como de Gwen. Fue el peor día de su vida junto con las muertes de sus padres cuando niño y la de su tío Ben en la adolescencia.

En tanto, Dinah Lance también estuvo a punto de casarse. Su prometido era el millonario Oliver Queen, también conocido como Green Arrow. La boda entre ambos se truncó cuando la noche anterior, Oliver rompió su promesa y se fue a recorrer las carreteras de los Estados Unidos junto a su amigo Hal Jordan quien también hizo lo mismo con su respectiva prometida Carol Ferris.

Dinah quedó totalmente furiosa pero logró calmarse gracias a sus amigos y al buen consejo de Alfred, el mayordomo de Batman.

Dinah actuó durante un tiempo más en los Birds pero sentía que cada vez pertenecía menos a ese lugar y una misma tarde reunió a todo el equipo y les informó que se iría de Gotham por un tiempo.

Barbara y Helena comprendieron la situación de la muchacha y la dejaron partir. Dinah las saludó por última vez y se marchó. No se molestó en esperar a Batman. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

En cuanto a las Birds of Prey, Barbara encontró en Zinda Blake el reemplazo perfecto de Dinah. Black Canary no conocía mucho sobre Lady Blackhawk pero un día regresaría a Gotham y la desafiaría.

En Nueva York, Black Canary no tardó mucho en encontrarse con un nuevo equipo de héroes. En esta ocasión fueron Misty Knight y Colleen Wing. Misty era una ex policía y Colleen una artista marcial. Ambas formaban el equipo Knightwing que le recordaban mucho a las Birds of Prey.

En un principio, no estaba muy interesada pero terminó aceptando la oferta cuando el tercer miembro del equipo, Iron Fist le dijo que necesitaban su ayuda para asistir a Spider-Man a detener un grupo peligroso de ninjas llamado The Hand.

Cuando Danny Rand, Iron Fist, el tercer miembro del equipo y además el novio de Misty mencionó al héroe arácnido, Dinah recordó el encuentro que habían tenido y sonrió. Pensó que sería una excelente oportunidad para reencontrarse y tal vez charlar un rato.

Finalmente ocurrió y los buenos ganaron. Aunque los malos escaparon y cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Dinah aceptó unirse al equipo. Spidey no lo hizo pero Canary lo convenció de reunirse para charlar por los viejos tiempos.

A partir de allí, su relación fue como simbiótica. Spider-Man y Black Canary se los podía ver luchando juntos y siendo terriblemente efectivos para los criminales.

"LA Araña y el Canario atacan de nuevo" solía ser el titular del Bugle pero a estas alturas a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho.

Sin embargo hubo algo que a Dinah le molestó y fue la intervención de Felicia Hardy. Felicia era conocida como Black Cat. Hábil ladrona, aprendiz de otra ladrona Selina Kyle. No tenía ganas de recordar a Selina pero lo que más le molestó de Black cat fue su relación con Spidey.

Incluso llegó a besarlo en su presencia. Esa perra pensaba una y otra vez. El hecho que llamase perra a una ladrona relacionado con gatos no tenía nada que ver.

Por suerte para ella, Spider-Man la rechazó y Felicia se retiró en silencio pero con promesa de no rendirse.

Dinah se molestó con el arácnido durante unos días y él parecía no reaccionar en el por qué así que directamente fue al grano lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Lo más increíble de todo fue que lo hizo luego de que derrotasen juntos uno de los grandes planes del Doctor Octopus y enfrente de mucha gente, incluyendo periodistas y fotógrafos que gracias a los dos héroes tuvieron una de las primeras planas más vendidas en mucho tiempo.

Peter Parker se sorprendió ante las acciones de Dinah pero le devolvió el beso de la misma manera. No iba a negar que él tuviera algunos sentimientos por su compañera y además tenía las características que encontraba atractivo en una mujer.

Fuerte. Inteligente. Hermosa y sobretodo segura de si misma.

Tras el beso sintieron algo raro en sus pechos. Una especie de fuero interior que necesitaban resolver. Ante el griterio de la gente que los alentaba, ambos héroes partieron a un lugar tranquilo donde podrían hablar con franqueza y sin ser interrumpidos.

Dinah invitó a Peter a su departamento y allí por fin comenzaron revelarse sus identidades.

Conversaron sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en el mundo.

Se contaron buenas y malas experiencias.

Era tranquilizador encontrar alguien que te entendiese justo por lo que estabas pasando

Poco a poco se acercaron nuevamente y volviéndose a besar en forma apasionada.

Dieron un paso más y compartieron toda esa noche una expresión de amor pocas veces vista.

La felicidad que desbordaba en esos dos seres hacía valer la pena. Realmente.

A partir de allí, siempre estaban juntos. Tanto como civiles como héroes.

Las personas alrededor de ellos podían notar el cambio de ánimo en ellos y se alegraban.

Lo bueno del amor era justamente eso. Para Dinah no había nada mejor que ese momento.

Pasaron los meses y seguían juntos. Canary en ocasiones pensaba en dar el siguiente paso junto a su compañero pero a menudo se reprimía al recordar la experiencia anterior de Peter junto a Gwen.

Sin embargo el gran día llegaría y ella no se había dado cuenta todavía. Todo comenzó cuando Peter la invitó a comer a un restaurante elegante que con mucho esfuerzo había ahorrado para pagarlo.

Comieron tranquilos y realmente estaba bueno.

Luego lo vio.

No lo podía creer.

Con complicidad de los empleados y la alegría de los presentes, Peter se arrodilló frente a ella y lo dijo. La gran frase que toda mujer esperaba escuchar en su vida.

"Dinah Lance, te casarías conmigo". Ella lo vio de rodillas esperanzado. La gente que escuchó miraba con expectativa y ella se tomó solo unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

Finalmente sonrió. Nada mejor que esto podía pasarle y contestó. "Si, acepto".

Tras un estallido de aplausos ambos prometidos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron para besarse mientras el júbilo y la algarabía de los presentes se hacían notar.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.**

* * *

***La próxima actualización no tiene fecha fija ya que este fanfic es irregular ya que mis prioridades son mis otras tres historias activas.**

* * *

***En el futuro, también realizaré esta versión en inglés para que más personas puedan disfrutar de mis historias.**

* * *

***Por cierto, antes que me olvide, hay una encuesta en mi perfil, les agradecería si se tomaran unos minutos y votaran.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**


	3. Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Web of Romance: DC Verse****"**

_By Spidey_Legend._

_Created: 04/08/2013_

_Edited: 18/08/2013_

* * *

***Colección de One Shot donde cada capítulo Peter Parker protagoniza una historia con una mujer distinta del universo DC. Los capítulos serán 52 en total.**

* * *

"**World Finnest Female #03****"**

"**Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)"**

* * *

***En esta ocasión escogí a Wonder Woman, sin duda uno de los mejores personajes femeninos de todos los tiempos y creí que era su turno. Me tomó un poquito más de tiempo de lo esperado pero estoy seguro que les gustará.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**L**o que menos importaba en ese momento eran los alrededores.

No importaba el estadio de batalla al estilo coliseo.

No importaba el griterío de la muchedumbre.

No importaba que esa muchedumbre fueran todas mujeres.

No importaba que se encontrara batallando en la Isla de Themyscira.

No importaba que fuera el único hombre presente en esos momentos.

No importaba que la razón fuera su persecución hacia una notoria criminal.

No importaba que la Reina Hyppolita mirara sin muchas ganas el combate.

Por supuesto que no. Lo que realmente importaba para Peter Parker en esos momentos era vencer a su contrincante.

Y eso no era para nada fácil. Claro que no. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas personas en este planeta estaban en condiciones de vencer a la legendaria Princesa Amazona en un combate limpio?

Diana Prince de civil. Wonder Woman como heroína de la Liga de la Justicia. Princesa Diana entre las mujeres Amazonas y sus amigas. Todos epítetos inútiles en combate. La ferocidad de la mujer hablaba claro de que los rumores eran ciertos.

Como pensó antes, eso no importaba.

Sin embargo recordaba como había empezado y porque se encontraba en esa situación.

Todo empezó con Charlotte Witter. Una notoria mujer de negocios aburrida de su vida hasta que conoció al Doctor Octopus. Ella se emocionó por lo que el científico había logrado y ella estaba ansiosa de poder y probar algo nuevo.

Entonces Octavius experimentó en ella. Se convirtió en una abominación.

Un peligro para la humanidad pero en especial para la familia Araña.

Los atacó como parte de su trato con Octavius pero la primera vez fracasó.

Inconciente de sus actuales debilidades y su falta de experiencia, atacó a Spider-Man en público y este sin querer la humilló.

Charlotte no lo soportaría. Su furia crecía y sus deseos de venganza también.

Octopus la fugó de la prisión y planearon un nuevo ataque.

Esta vez mucho más maquiavélico.

Charlotte esta vez comprobó que necesitaba más antes de derrotar a Spider-Man.

Entonces se dedicó a cazar a las mujeres araña.

Con Madame Web incapacitada tras la pelea contra Cain Marko, atacó a las otras.

Primero fue Mattie Franklin, la más novata de las mujeres araña.

No sobrevivió. Absorbió todo su poder. Su esencia. Su vida.

La pobre muchacha sería hallada en un basural y con un pedazo de papel con el símbolo de la araña.

Eso desató la furia de Peter. Al poco tiempo decidió buscar al responsable. Jessica Drew y Julia Carpenter, las otras Spider Woman decidieron ayudarlo. De alguna manera extraña, sentían que ellas también formaban parte de la solución al problema y debían de saberlo.

Aunque la desgracia siguió. Charlotte las atacó también y les robó sus poderes. No alcanzó a matarlas gracias a la intervención de Spider-Man pero estuvieron muy cerca.

Jessica perdió todos sus poderes y su brazo derecho. Ahora era una simple civil que ya nada tenía que hacer en el mundo de gente con extraordinarios poderes.

Julia también recibió lo suyo y perdió la habilidad de sentir de su cintura para abajo. Los médicos intervinieron y pudieron salvarla de la tremenda paliza pero su sentencia era a quedar en silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida.

Spider-Man la atacó con toda su furia pero la intervención de Octopus lo cambió todo.

Al llegar, el científico se burló del estado de las mujeres araña y Peter se vio obligado a abandonar la pelea en pos de salvar a sus compañeras y amigas.

Octavius y Witter se escaparon aunque no por mucho tiempo.

La llegada de Kaine, el clon deformado de Peter Parker los sorprendió. Instantáneamente atacó al Doctor Octopus y Charlotte emprendió la huida. No le importó demasiado.

Unas semanas luego del incidente, la furia de Peter no cesó y recomenzó la cacería de la mujer la cual lo eludiría por algunas semanas más hasta que el destino los llevó a combatir en un barco de contrabandistas que luego se hundiría por los daños ocasionador por la pelea.

Los delincuentes se salvaron y luego serían rescatados por la prefectura de Grecia.

Sin embargo, para Peter, en esos momentos, la prioridad era continuar la búsqueda de Charlotte y la siguió.

Ambos terminarían en una isla.

No la había reconocido en esos momentos debido a que se enfrentó de nuevo a Charlotte pero casi al poco tiempo de su arribo, una de las últimas imágenes era ser atacado por unas mujeres con vestimenta muy parecida a la de la antigua Grecia para volverse su mundo todo negro.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Cuando recuperó su conciencia vio a la mujer más hermosa que algunas haya pisado la Tierra.

Enseguida la reconoció y supo donde estaba y que había pasado.

Enfrente de él se encontraba su compañera de la Liga de la Justicia Wonder Woman.

Silencio. Al menos por unos instantes.

Peter no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que fue Diana quien lo hizo.

Le explicó lo que sabía. También porque Peter estaba en esa situación a pedido de ella porque lo conocía.

Spider-Man se calmó cuando Diana le dijo que Charlotte a partir de esos momentos iba a ser una prisionera de las Hermanas Amazonas.

Spidey se intrigó pero ella sonrió y le explicó que se enteró de todo al usar su lazo con la prisionera. Además, sabía que si Spider-Man perseguía a alguien, no importaba si fuese hombre o mujer, es porque seguramente era un criminal.

Sin embargo, no todas eran buenas noticias. Wonder Woman le informó que debían enfrentarse en combate.

Peter se sorprendió y Diana le explicó que era la única forma en que podría salir de la isla sin ser prisionero.

Peter estaba algo asustado. Sabía que no podría derrotarla, en especial cuando le informó que tendría que hacerlo solo a mano limpia. Sin armas. Sin telarañas. Sin artilugios. Y lo más importante sin máscara.

Diana al ver la expresión de Peter como que comprendió que pensaba y se le acerco. Sigilosamente y al oído derecho le dijo como un máximo secreto. _"En realidad no tienes que ganarme para lograrlo. Solo pelear lo suficientemente bien para impresionar a mi madre"_. Luego se retiró y Peter quedó aún más dubitativo que antes

Algo tenía que hacer. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Finalmente el momento de la batalla llegó y se encontraba luchando y obviamente en problemas.

Diana era una excelente luchadora y Peter no tenía posibilidades.

Su sentido arácnido le ayudó bastante. Era una a su favor que ellas no sabían de esa habilidad pero su forma de evadir los golpes de Diana hacía levantar sospechas a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Así que atacó. Con dignidad decidió que al menos perdería bien. Obviamente perdió.

Sin embargo, lo hizo con estilo. Aunque más bien a su estilo.

Luego de un fuerte golpe de Diana que lo agarró distraido y demasiado rápido para su sentido, lo arrojó al piso. Fue duro y Diana embistió.

Wonder Woman lo atrapó contra el suelo y prácticamente no le dejó escapatoria cuando se puso arriba de él.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

Peter Parker se sonrojó. La verdad que a pesar de todo, Diana era una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre podía notarlo. El sonrojo de Spider-Man fue involuntario pero Diana lo notó.

Ella simplemente sonrió pero cuando Peter la vió, se enteró de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó más.

Sin embargo se presentó su oportunidad. Peter estaba cansado. Sabía que había perdido pero sin querer encontró una manera de terminar su pelea a lo Spider-Man.

Tal vez lo matarían por lo que iba hacer pero seguramente valdría la pena.

Spider-Man se liberó rápidamente ambos brazos y ante la sorpresa de Diana que no podía creer que el arácnido aún tenía resto, recibió un profundo beso en la boca.

Peter había tomado la cara de Diana y levantado su cabeza hasta que ambas bocas entraran en contacto. Diana no salía del estupor. Lo mismo para las presentes que callaron.

Aprovechando que era su momento, Peter desembarazó sus piernas y atacó a Diana con lo que le restaba de fuerza hasta lanzarla lo más lejos posible.

Diana se recuperaría enseguida pero vería como Spider-Man se levantaría una última vez. Duró poco tiempo, Peter Parker solo pudo atinar a sonreir antes de desmayarse mientras la Princesa fruncía e ceño por las acciones atrevidas del héroe norteamericano.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter despertó nuevamente en el mismo cuarto de la otra vez y no podía evitar sentirse aliviado. No lo habían asesinado. Eso era bueno. Aunque más bueno fue tras recordar el beso de Diana y como el aroma de los labios de la mujer podían sentirse.

Sonrió pícaramente. Si alguna vez salía vivo de Themyscira, a Johnny Storm le encantaría la anécdota y seguramente se pondría celoso. Oh, los buenos tiempos con la Antorcha Humana.

Peter se sentó sobre la cama pero su cuerpo le dolía. _"Demonios, Wonder Woman me hizo pedazos"._ Realmente le dolía el cuerpo pero también sabía que su factor de curación lo arreglaría en unos pocos días.

En eso alguien entró.

Pasos firmes.

En silencio.

Peter volteó hacia la puerta para ver a Diana.

Estaba en problemas. 100% seguro.

Ella estaba seria. No denotaba sentimiento de furia alguno. Sin embargo, conocía a las mujeres cuando se mandaba un error y gran parte de si creía que recibiría un castigo.

¿Tal vez otra paliza? Esperaba que no. No creía poder sobrevivir.

Diana se mantuvo firme en la puerta.

"_Cuando te recuperes por completo, te irás de vuelta a tu país pero te recomiendo que no menciones nada relacionado a la isla"_. Diana pausó unos segundos. _"Por tu propio bien"._ Peter tragó saliva.

"_La mujer araña Charlotte Witter permanecerá como prisionera en la isla y ejecutada y llega a escapar"._

Peter se sorprendió al principio pero luego el alivio lo atrapó por completo. Ahora Mattie podría descansar en paz y tanto Jessica como Julia podrían seguir con sus vidas sin el peligro de esta mujer.

Sin embargo eso no era todo.

Diana se acercó a Peter bastante para el gusto de él. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que el homo-arachnis sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasarle, era lógico. Lo lógico era que su sentido arácnido no se había alertado.

Parecía ser una buena señal. O tal vez no.

De pronto Diana lo tiró de la cama con su brazo izquierdo y Peter terminó de nuevo en el suelo. El dolor seguía estando presente. No tanto como el día anterior. Por suerte.

Diana enseguida se volvió a colocar encima de él. Aunque a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez no le dio ninguna oportunidad ni con los brazos ni con las piernas. Spider-Man estaba totalmente atrapado y sin escapatoria alguna.

La esperanza en él, albergaba que Wonder Woman no fuese vengativa.

"_Sabes, mi madre estaba indignada por le hecho de besarme"._

Peter no dijo nada.

"_Donna no paró de burlarse. Chiquilla molesta"._

Diana fruncía el ceño mientras hablaba de su hermana y Spidey pensó que lo mejor era seguir en silencio.

"_Artemisa propuso castrarte y dejarte morir desangrado en un árbol para exhibirte como ejemplo a las ofensas de los hombres"._

Esta vez Diana lo dijo con diversión pero Peter no pudo más que volver a atragantarse y pensar asustadamente: _"Demonios. Sabía que sería mi fin"._

"_Sin embargo, las convencí que sería yo quien decidiera la forma en recompensarme por tu osadía"._

"_Entiendo. Haré lo que sea"._

"_Por supuesto que lo harás"._

La sonrisa pícara de Diana hizo temer lo peor en nuestro héroe.

"_En una semana estaré en la Watchtower junto a la Liga. Cuando todos nosotros terminemos los asuntos correspondientes…"._ Diana se tomó su tiempo. Estaba disfrutando de la ansiedad de su compañero por su respuesta. Definitivamente valía la pena. _"… esa misma noche me invitarás a cenar y me agasajarás con lo mejor que el mundo de los hombres puede ofrecerle a una mujer"._

Ahora el estupor de Peter fue total. No esperaba esa respuesta.

¿Wonder Woman le acababa de pedirle una cital?

¿A él?

¿A Spider-Man, el hombre con más mala suerte en el mundo cuando se trata de citas?

Aunque como decía el refrán ese de los caballos regalados.

Peter solo pudo asentir con la cabeza pero fue suficiente para que Diana esté conforme.

"_Sabes, la próxima vez que quieras besarme, te cuidado frente al público que lo haces"._

"_Entiendo"._ Definitivamente Peter estaba en una especia de shock por lo sucedido.

"_Para hacerlo, tiene que ser un lugar y un momento como el actual"._

"_Entiendo"._ Peter no salía.

Entonces Diana presionó sus labios contra los del hombre y lo besó apasionadamente. Como nunca antes. Incluso permitió que hubiese contacto con leguas cuando Peter reaccionó ante las acciones de la mujer Amazona.

Fueron unos momentos eternos.

El mundo como que se había parado ante estos dos compañeros que disfrutaban su momento a solas.

Sin embargo, había que terminarlo por ahora.

Diana se levantó inmediatamente y se arregló un poco.

Lo dejó a Spider-Man quien seguía en el piso sorprendido por el beso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Finalmente volteó una última vez hacia el héroe.

"_Esperar toda una semana hasta nuestra cita se me hará eterno"._ Diana se fue enseguida pero con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción pocas veces vista antes.

En tanto Peter Parker siguió en el suelo por un rato más pero pensando claramente.

"_Increíble, tendré una cita con Wonder Woman"._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. La verdad que este capítulo fue increíble ya que a medida que iba escribiendo, las ideas sobre el mismo me venían solas.**

* * *

***La próxima actualización no tiene fecha fija ya que este fanfic es irregular ya que mis prioridades son mis otras historias activas.**

* * *

***En el futuro, también realizaré esta versión en inglés para que más personas puedan disfrutar de mis historias.**

* * *

***Por cierto, antes que me olvide, la encuesta en mi perfil sigue activa por lo que les agradecería si se tomaran unos pocos segunditos y votaran.**

* * *

***El próximo capítulo tengo algunas dudas acerca de quien será el personaje femenino pero no saldrá de Barbara Gordon, Zinda Blake y Helena Bertinelli.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	4. Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Web of Romance: DC Verse****"**

_By Spidey_Legend._

_Created: 17/08/2013_

_Finished: 18/08/2013_

* * *

***Colección de One Shot donde cada capítulo Peter Parker protagoniza una historia con una mujer distinta del universo DC. Los capítulos serán 52 en total.**

* * *

"**World Finnest Female #04****"**

"**Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)"**

* * *

***En esta ocasión escogí a Batgirl, en especial a la encarnación por Barbara Gordon. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Trate de ser lo más original posible. Ojalá lo haya logrado**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**J**oey Chill nunca supo la razón hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No comprendía porque Batman lo buscaba.

Claro, entendía que era un criminal pero porque con tanto ahínco.

Sin embargo, una cosa era segura, tenía que escapar.

Justamente por eso es que se encontraba en Nueva York.

Tenía que escapar del murciélago.

Nunca se había sentido tan aterrado en su vida.

Más tarde se concluyó que esa era la razón por la que había entrado a esa casa en Queens.

No tenía nada ni nadie en especial. Solo una pareja de ancianos y su sobrino que se asustaron al verlo entrar.

Fue entonces cuando se desató el caos.

Joey estaba como desquiciado y murmurando acerca del murciélago pero los habitantes de la casa no entendían.

Luego fue como una sensación de Deja Vu.

El anciano se abalanzó hacia pero el ladrón pudo reaccionar más rápido que el anciano y disparó dos veces contra él.

Cayó muerto al instante y a los pocos segundos de entrar en contacto con el piso se formó un pequeño charco de sangre.

Sin embargo en el cuerpo del anciano, la autopsia revelaría que murió de una sola bala. Por lo tanto, ¿Dónde estaba el segundo disparo?

Joey Chill comprendió en ese momento que había cerrado los ojos durante unos instantes pero no solo mató al anciano sino que la segunda bala se dirigió hacia el muchacho que atónito vió como asesinaban a su figura paterna.

Finalmente, la bala tuvo como destino a la mujer.

May Parker, el documento que la identificaba había comprendido lo que iba suceder y puso su cuerpo para proteger a su sobrino.

Esa misma noche, Peter Parker quedaba completamente solo.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño y ahora, por culpa de ese ladrón, tampoco tenía a sus tíos. Sin más parientes conocidos, Peter no sabía que destino iba a tener.

De pronto, la figura oscura entró y eso definió para siempre su vida.

Ante los ojos de Peter, aún llorosos, observó como Joey Chill era reducido por el vigilante enmascarado con un enojo pocas veces visto.

Joey Chill quedó desmayado y el misterioso Batman se preparaba para propinar su venganza pero la policía no lo dejó.

Las sirenas advirtieron el peligro y el hombre con la insignia del murciélago se perdió nuevamente en la noche, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la cara del único sobreviviente en esa casa.

Batman tuvo un sentimiento de familiaridad.

Sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

La Capitana Jean De Wolffe estaba dolida con la situación. Ver a un chico perderlo todo por un maldito ladrón realmente hacia lamentar esos días en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, este caso ahora se había vuelto más complicado, en especial si el testimonio del chico era verdad.

¿Qué hacía Batman en Nueva York?

¿Qué importancia tenía Joey Chill?

¿Qué pasaría con el chico?

Jean decidió tomar el asunto y ponerle una situación de resolución rápida. Le asignó el caso de Chill al sargento Stan Carter e hizo que su amiga, la sargento Yuri Watanabe se encargara del muchacho de doce años ahora completamente huérfano.

Lo primero que hizo fue prender un cigarrillo. Fumar siempre la calmaba. Luego tomó el teléfono y llamó al Comisionado James Gordon a Gotham City. Necesitaba toda la información posible sobre el vigilante encapuchado.

Solucionar el caso no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter Parker terminó en un orfanato luego de pasar unas cuarenta y ocho horas con la oficial.

Allí era tan deprimente como se lo imaginaba pero no le daba mucha importancia. Ni siquiera a su compañero de cuarto, un muchacho de su edad llamado Eddie Brock cuyos padres había muerto en un accidente de tránsito donde él fue el único sobreviviente.

En condiciones normales, Peter habría tratado de hacer una amistad con el muchacho rubio pero esta no lo era.

No solo estaba solo.

Lo que le ocupaba la mente era el vigilante que atrapó al asesino de su familia.

Parte de él deseaba tener el poder para poder haberlo hecho con sus propias manos pero otra lo aliviaba que al menos, el asesino pagaría ante la justicia.

Un deseo de conocer al hombre murciélago crecía a través de los minutos y las horas.

Definitivamente el deseo de ser como Batman lo convenció totalmente.

Algún día sería como su salvador.

Algún día cazaría criminales y los llevaría ante la justicia.

Ese día muy pronto se haría realidad.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter Parker recordaba luego como el mundialmente famoso millonario Bruce Wayne lo adoptó. Al principio no podía creerlo, especialmente porque vivían en lugares tan diferentes y por el hecho que Wayne no lo conocía.

Sin embargo le explicó la razón. Bruce Wayne le dijo que eran iguales. Huérfanos que perdieron a sus familiares.

A medida que Bruce hablaba, más convencido quedaba Peter. No lo entendía aún pero parecían tener una conexión mental y sabía como se sentía con su vida. Como Joey Chill le había arrebatado lo más importante de su vida.

Y llegó el gran día.

Estaban ellos dos y Alfred por supuesto.

Bruce le reveló su identidad secreta como Batman y entonces todo encajó para Peter.

Peter quedó perplejo.

Entonces llegó el pedido.

Peter quería ser como Batman y todo ese tiempo había convivido con el vigilante.

Bruce se negó durante unos segundos pero más que nada como un auto reflejo por el hecho que Peter le pidiese primero. De hecho, Bruce quería entrenarlo, aunque claro, antes preguntaba si deseaba ese estilo de vida.

Peter aceptó el entrenamiento y la responsabilidad.

Con un gran poder, debe haber una gran responsabilidad.

Bruce se sintió orgulloso y Alfred también. Comenzaron de inmediato.

No pasó un año y el temible Batman ahora contaba con un ayudante.

Robin. El chico maravilla. Disfraz estrambótico pero igual de inteligente que su compañero.

Jim Gordon diría que se notaba que Robin era un novato pero también sabía que Batman no dejaría que nadie inexperto saliera a combatir al crimen.

La prueba de fuego ocurrió durante una salida de Batman por un evento de la Liga de la Justicia a la que el murciélago era miembro fundador. Más tarde, Bruce le diría a Peter que se trataba de la Sociedad Secreta.

Durante ese tiempo en soledad, Robin tenía que cuidar Gotham por Batman y durante los primeros tres días lo había hecho excepcionalmente bien.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió.

Ella vino.

La misteriosa pelirroja.

La chica con la insignia del murciélago de la cual algunos ladrones habían corrido rumores.

Peter se sorprendió que alguien estuviese usurpando el estilo de su mentor y él tenía que averiguarlo.

Robin salió a la búsqueda de la misteriosa Batgirl.

Algo infantil el nombre pero eso habían dicho los maleantes capturados tanto a Jim Gordon como a Vicky Vale.

Peter tenía que seguir con cuidado la pista de la chica a la que calculaba como de su edad ya que era obvio que sino sería una Batwoman.

Aunque lo más preocupante era que esperó a que Batman se fuera de Gotham para hacer su aparición. Eso encendió luces rojas en Robin. Definitivamente esa chica tenía sus habilidades.

Robin y Batgirl se encontrarían por primera vez en aproximadamente dos noches.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

El primer encuentro entre Robin y Batgirl coincidió con Rhino tratando de asaltar un banco de Gotham.

No parecía gran cosa pero Robin tuvo la situación complicada cuando una de las embestidas de Rhino provocó que se caiga una parte del edificio sobre una anciana. Peter acudió rápidamente y la salvó pero no pudo evitar una lesión en el brazo.

Fue entonces cuando Batgirl acudió en su ayuda y entre ambos pudieron derrotarlo y entregarlo a la policía.

El problema surgió también cuando el dolor en Robin aumentó y se desmayó. Batgirl no sabía bien que hacer, así que se lo llevó a su departamento.

Por suerte pudo observar que no era grave y eso la alegró.

Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más. Robin se encontraba inconsciente y ella tenía que averiguar. Bueno, en realidad confirmar. Hacia rato que tenía la teoría que Bruce Wayne era Batman y su hijo adoptivo Peter Parker era Robin pero tenía que saberlo.

Su curiosidad pudo más y lo hizo. Lo desenmascaró y la verdad fue revelada.

Peter Parker era Robin. Eso la alegró. Ahora solo faltaba que ellos la acepten en el equipo, pero no era el momento, Ahora solo debía jugar a la enfermera con el chico maravilla.

Solo por ahora. Había visto fotografía e incluso una vez en persona y estaba maravillado con Peter. Inteligente, tal vez un poco inseguro de si mismo pero no parecía arrogante. El gusto del muchacho por la ciencia le atraía, así que aprovechó.

Poco a poco se acercó y a pocos centímetros de su cara paró. Por unos segundos. Luego lo besó. Profundamente y con pasión. Definitivamente valía la pena.

Batgirl lo besó con la máscara puesta así que al despertarse, Peter nunca pudo saber la identidad de su misteriosa compañera.

La sorpresa en la cara del chico neoyorkino era sorprendentemente graciosa cuando este se dio cuenta que se Batgirl sabía su identidad pero él no la de ella.

Bruce lo mataría.

Tanto le preocupaba que olvidó la lesión en el brazo. Por suerte, Alfred la revisaría y no tenía nada. Al parecer solo se había desmayado y tenía algunos moretones.

Robin salió tan rápido que no advirtió que se encontraba en casa de Batgirl.

Ella solo reía jocosamente ante la situación.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Del primer incidente entre Robin Batgirl pasarían algunos años. Obviamente Peter recibiría quejas de Bruce porque alguien supo su identidad pero con el tiempo, Batgirl se ganó la confianza y las identidades fueron reveladas ante todos los presentes.

Tanto Bruce como Peter no podían creer que Batgirl era Barbara Gordon, la hija del Comisionado y lo más cómico que él no lo sabía.

Para Bruce no fue tanto problema, era un asunto entre Jim y Barbara.

Bruce terminó no arrepintiéndose de la situación. Barbara probó ser una persona muy útil y además le daba una excusa perfecta para acompañar a Peter cuanto él necesitase ir a los asuntos de la Liga de la Justicia.

Para Peter fue otra la situación. Le agradaba conocer a una chica de su edad. Tal como había adivinado, fuera un miembro de los héroes que combatían el crimen. Además era inteligente, terriblemente atractiva y con una personalidad fuerte pero sexy cuando debía serlo. Peter la encontraba perfecta.

Es por eso que no resultó extraño cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Incluso Bruce podía predecir el resultado con la tensión con la que se traían el uno con el otro.

Jim parecía reticiente a que su hija saliese con el hijo de un playboy como Bruce Wayne pero era parte de su encanto como padre. Peter resultó ser un chico amable y responsable. Probablemente la mejor opción que Barbara pudiese obtener.

Lo único, tal vez detestable, aunque más que nada por lo molesto fue cuando fueron noticia del mundo de chismes en Gotham. Obviamente Peter, como hijo de Bruce Wayne y en plena adolescencia, era objeto de especulaciones. Después de todo era el heredero de Empresas Wayne.

Algunos periodistas molestaron en ciertas citas entre Peter y Barbara pero por suerte, el comisionado se encargó del problema.

Peter se ponía a pensar en lo sucedido y siempre agradecía haber conocido a Bruce Wayne.

Recordaba a menudo a sus tíos. A sus padres pero también su actual situación que le abría las oportunidades que jamás pudo haber soñado.

Peter haría orgullosos a todos ellos.

Sin embargo, hoy había un asunto más importante.

Hoy se cumplía un nuevo aniversario desde que Peter y Barbara eran pareja.

También desde que Robin y Batgirl lo eran.

Desde lo civil.

Desde los trajes.

En ambas vidas, ambos superhéroes se amaban profundamente.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Cualquier duda, me envían un mensaje privado y yo les contestaré a la brevedad posible.**

* * *

***La próxima actualización no tiene fecha fija ya que este fanfic es irregular ya que mis prioridades son mis otras historias activas.**

* * *

***En el futuro, también realizaré esta versión en inglés para que más personas puedan disfrutar de mis historias.**

* * *

***Por cierto, antes que me olvide, la encuesta en mi perfil sigue activa por lo que les agradecería si se tomaran unos pocos segunditos y votaran.**

* * *

***El orden de los próximos capítulos están casi establecidos: Barbara Gordon como Oracle en el quinto capítulo y luego le seguirá Zinda Blake. Más tarde ambas encarnaciones de Huntress: Helena Bertinelli y Helena Wayne.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	5. Barbara Gordon (Oracle)

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Web of Romance: DC Verse****"**

_By Spidey_Legend._

_Created: 30/08/2013_

_Finished: 01/09/2013_

* * *

***Colección de One Shot donde cada capítulo Peter Parker protagoniza una historia con una mujer distinta del universo DC. Los capítulos serán 52 en total.**

* * *

"**World Finnest Female #05****"**

"**Barbara Gordon (Oracle)"**

* * *

***En este capítulo, por primera vez habrá una especie continuación y es necesario haber leído el capítulo anterior para comprender mejor de que se trata el presente. Como el título lo indica, el anterior fue de Barbara Gordon en su etapa como Batgirl. Ahora lo será como Oracle.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**H**oy había sido una noche tranquila. Demasiada tranquila si se lo ponía a pensar. Eso usualmente conllevaba que podría tratarse de una trampa pero para suerte de todos no fue así.

Un verdadero alivio ya que para pensarlo claramente, no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con criminales esa noche.

A veces el trabajo como Oracle era así de cansador y por ello se alegró que Dinah terminase rápido con esos vándalos.

Oracle era el nombre clave que adquirió Barbara Gordon tras el incidente que le cambió la vida para siempre. Antes solía ser la heroína Batgirl, famosa heroína adolescente de Gotham City que acompañaba al dúo dinámico en sus aventuras.

Bueno, también por la cantidad de rumores que se dieron por el hecho de ser pareja de Robin.

Eso le trajo un recuerdo especial de esos días y sonrió.

Le pareció extraño en esos momentos ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba.

Desde que The Joker la atacó en su casa mientras buscaba a su padre no podía volver a ser la de antes. El criminal la atacó físicamente y le arruinó las piernas. Nunca más podría volver a caminar.

Lo peor que le parecía divertido y ni Batman ni Robin se encontraban cerca esa noche.

Por primera vez, la pelirroja se sintió asustada y desprotegida.

El sentimiento de pánico que exhaló fue como una droga para el criminal que solo aumentó su risa.

Sin embargo la dejó viva. No comprendió el porque. Incluso años más tarde se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta y seguramente el criminal era el único que podía proveérsela.

Lamentablemente ya no era posible y todo debido a Robin.

Batman y Robin regresaron y se enteraron de lo sucedido.

Obviamente lo tomaron a mal, en especial Peter por estar involucrado con ella.

Barbara pudo ver por primera vez en los ojos de su novio la furia y el deseo de venganza. Batman también lo notó y trató de evitar que hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. No funcionó. Robin fue más rápido y dejó fuera de combate a su mentor. Al menos por unos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para salir a buscar al payaso demente.

Suerte para Barbara que su padre no presenció la escena. Las cosas serían aún más difíciles de explicar aún.

Bruce salió enseguida a perseguir a su protegido pero la mala suerte estaba de su lado.

Durante su encuentro, Batman tuvo que enfrentar a la banda del Pingüino, la guerra de bandas que este tenía con Harvey Dent y uno de los tantos escapes de Arkham de Poison Ivy.

Al aparecer, el maldito destino conspiró para que no pudiese encontrar a su pupilo.

En cuanto a Peter, no tardó mucho en encontrar a su objetivo.

Harley Quinn le acompañaba. Robin no tenía tiempo que perder con la mujer y tras sorprenderla le propinó un fuerte golpe que la lanzó contra la pared de la bodega en la que se escondían y la desmayó al instante.

Ahora estaba de frente al peliverde y lo atacó.

Sin piedad. Sin descansar. Con toda su furia.

Incluso The Joker estaba sorprendido y vino la paliza.

Cuando Batman llegó, su pupilo seguía golpeando al criminal en el piso.

Bruce tuvo que detenerlo a la fuerza y recién ahí Peter comprendió sus acciones.

Esa misma noche Peter dejó de ser Robin y se fue a su ciudad natal, Nueva York.

No lo volví a ver de nuevo.

Más tarde, me enteré que obtuvo poderes de araña y empezó de nuevo como héroe bajo el nombre de Spider-Man.

Mientras tanto Richard Grayson, otro niño huérfano cubrió el lugar de Peter pero nunca fue lo mismo. Tal vez por ello que decidió convertirse en Nightwing y mudarse a Bludhaven.

Para mi también fue difícil ya que en ocasiones me recordaba a Peter y por ello siempre tenía que decir que no.

Tiempos difíciles pero ya en el pasado.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Barbara no tardó mucho en volver a su departamento. Luego de cinco años paralizada ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía como hacerlo.

Abrió su puerta y entró. Una sorpresa la esperaba.

"_Creo que es hora de hablar"._

Barbara escuchó la voz proveniente de la ventana y lo vio.

Como si fuese un fantasma, sobretodo por su disfraz negro que le recordaba mucho a Bruce. Solo le podía ver el rostro pero también se notaba su posición en la ventana.

Una extraña sensación la invadía. En realidad no. Ya la conocía. No podía evitarlo. Aún después de muchos años él la seguía cautivando.

Barbara aceptó que el pasase en forma definitiva. No había nada que hacer, parte de ella seguía amando al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Tal como lo dijo Dinah en su momento. Ella y Peter eran almas gemelas y aún con todos los obstáculos, tarde o temprano iban a reunirse de nuevo.

Con él aquí, la teoría de Dinah parecía hacerse realidad.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter miraba maravillado a su ex. No le importaba que estuviese en silla de ruedas pero la pelirroja de anteojos que antiguamente luchaba contra el crimen junto a él le seguía despertando interés.

Esa fue la principal razón por la cual fracasó su matrimonio con Mary Jane.

Mary Jane Watson fue una muchacha que conoció en Nueva York.

Modelo y actriz pero nada que ver con el estereotipo, salvo por el hecho que era una hermosa pelirroja bien proporcionada. Peter se enamoró al instante de ella.

Ella también y comenzaron a salir. Cada vez más tiempo. Hasta que finalmente formalizaron su relación.

Esa misma noche, Peter le reveló su identidad como Spider-Man pero por alguna extraña razón no que antes había sido Robin. Parte de él pensaba que no lo había hecho porque creía que sus aventuras al lado de Batman cumplieron su ciclo y ahora tenía una nueva vida.

A pesar de todo, la pareja funcionaba a tal punto que le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Fueron tiempos felices e incluso creyó haber visto a Bruce en la ceremonia.

Algún día lo averiguaría.

Con el correr de los años, sin embargo las cosas se fueron complicando.

Los enemigos aumentaban y se comportaban más feroces.

John Jonah Jameson estaba más virulento que nunca.

El gobierno endurecía su posición respecto a los enmascarados.

Pero nada se comparó con la amenaza del Duende Verde.

Años y años de lucha. Identidades descubiertas. Ataques. Planes y contra planes.

El siguiente nivel se llevó cuando Norman los atacó en su propia casa. Peter no estaba pero si Mary Jane y el Duende aprovechó y la apuñaló en el estómago.

Otra vez sucedía lo mismo.

Cuando Peter llegó, la encontró un desastre pero pudo llevarla a un hospital. Allí le dijeron que la herida era grave pero podían sanarla. El problema fue cuando le informaron que el bebé había fallecido en consecuencia.

Peter se devastó. No sabía que su esposa estaba embarazada y otra vez el recuerdo de la persona que amaba en una situación desesperante le invadía la cabeza.

Fue el comienzo del fin.

Peter dejó de ser Spider-Man durante un tiempo pero a nivel personal nunca fue lo mismo.

Mary Jane nunca pudo recuperarse y finalmente le espetó que ya no podía tolerar vivir en un mundo de héroes y villanos. Le entregó los papeles del divorcio y entre llantos le dijo que no la siguiera.

Lo último que supo Peter fue que su ahora ex esposa se mudó a Los Ángeles para emprender nuevamente su carrera.

Nunca volvió a verla.

Fueron duros momentos para el héroe arácnido.

Luego vino la invasión Skrull y con la terrible noticia, sin embargo le vino una idea.

Combatió nuevamente junto a Batman.

Tras la invasión repelida tuvieron la gran conversación entre mentor y estudiante que tanto faltaba.

Bruce comprendió lo que Peter sentía y lo invitó a regresar a Gotham.

Peter dijo que lo pensaría.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter no tardó mucho tiempo en pensarlo y dos semanas después emprendía el regreso a la ciudad que lo vio crecer. En Nueva York dejó que su aprendiz Araña tomara las riendas. Claro, no la dejó sola, su aliada Spider Woman se encargaría de ayudarla con cualquier problema.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Spider-Man sabía donde encontrar a su ex. Nuevos pensamientos acerca de ella y viejos sentimientos surgieron.

La esperó durante varias horas.

Valió la pena.

Estaba bien entrada la noche y se colocó en la ventana.

Solo faltaba que ella entrara, lo cual fue poco tiempo después.

"_Creo que es hora de hablar"._

Apenas pronunció sus palabras, notó como Barbara se tensó al verla.

A pesar de ello y obviamente de estar en silla de ruedas, estaba hermosa. Mucho más que antes.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor potencia.

Ella le permitió con un gesto que conocía muy bien la entrada a su hogar.

Peter se paró a mitad de camino pero se dejó ver para que ella lo estudiase metódicamente.

Ella finalmente le sonrió. Con un gusto que él no esperaba. Él le devolvió el gesto.

Peter Parker y Barbara Gordon tras casi diez años de estar separados volvían a estar juntos en un mismo cuarto.

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga, pues tenían mucho de que conversar.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Cualquier duda, me envían un mensaje privado y yo les contestaré a la brevedad posible.**

* * *

***La próxima actualización no tiene fecha fija ya que este fanfic es irregular ya que mis prioridades son mis otras historias activas.**

* * *

***En el futuro, también realizaré esta versión en inglés para que más personas puedan disfrutar de mis historias.**

* * *

***Por cierto, antes que me olvide, la encuesta en mi perfil acaba de cerarrse así que pueden esperar novedades al respecto.**

* * *

***El orden de los próximos capítulos están casi establecidos: El sexto capítulo tendrá como protagonista a Zinda Blake (Lady Blackhawk) mientras que el séptimo y el octavo capítulo tendrá ambas encarnaciones de la heroína Huntress, Helena Bertinelli y Helena Wayne. Para el noveno y décimo capítulo me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias y como tal mencionaré a quien lo haga a modo de agradecimiento. Igual, no quiere decir que se me acabaron las ideas pero me gustaría que fuese un poco más interactivo.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	6. Zinda Blake (Lady Blackhawk)

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Web of Romance: DC Verse****"**

_By Spidey_Legend._

_Created: 05/10/2013_

_Finished: 05/10/2013_

* * *

***Colección de One Shot donde cada capítulo Peter Parker protagoniza una historia con una mujer distinta del universo DC. Los capítulos serán 52 en total.**

* * *

"**World Finnest Female #05****"**

"**Zinda Blake (Lady Blackhawk)"**

* * *

***Por alguna razón extraña, este capítulo me costó un poco más de los esperado y eso que creo que es el más corto que he hecho en este fanfic. En fin, para no aburrirlos más, les dejo este capítulo que trata acerca de Peter Parker, el asombroso Spider-Man y Zinda Blake, la increíble Lady Blackhawk. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**T**odo empezó con el invento de toda la vida del profesor Jonathan Onn. Un aparato tecnológico cuya idea era permitir visitar universos y realidades alternas. Sin embargo todo salió de manera inesperada cuando el Kingpin desató una guerra por el control del mismo.

El profesor Onn terminó muriendo tras la batalla final entre Spider-Man y el Green Goblin. Aunque lo peor estaba por venir. Siendo el profesor Onn el único que sabía como funcionaba, los distintos agujeros negros que supuestamente permitían hacer las visitas fueron expandiéndose cada vez más a tal punto que comenzaba a absorber el mismísimo universo en el cual se encontraban desatando las crisis infinitas.

Varios héroes de distintas realidades se unieron forzosamente para averiguar el como terminar con este dilema. Dos de ellos fueron Spider-Man y Lady Blackhawk quienes en este viaje pudieron conocerse mejor a pesar del hecho de pertenecer a distintos universos. El único que no lo hizo fue Batman pero todos aquellos que lo conocían sabían como se comportaban.

El problema fue resuelto. Con mucho espero y con algunas inconveniencias como la aparición de The Void cuya idea de dejar a todos los universos en la nada casi consigue. Los héroes prevalecieron, aunque no sin bajas. Big Barda fue una de ellas, Loki, uno de los pocos villanos que ayudaron, el mismísimo Batman el Doctor Voodoo, el actual Hechicero Supremo.

Tras la muerte de Loki, los héroes presentes y sobrevivientes contemplaron la furia de Thor mientras este aniquilaba al enemigo.

Luego, cada uno regresaría a su dimensión con excepción de Zinda quien tras la muerte de Barda no le apetecía mucho seguir en el negocio de los superhéroes.

Peter Parker, inexplicablemente la invitó a venir a su dimensión para reflexionar un poco y luego de pensarlo, podría regresar a su mundo ahora con un aparato inventado y controlado por Reed Richards.

Zinda aceptó y se fue a lo que los viajeros llamaron Universo Marvel, su hogar, el universo DC podía esperar un tiempo sin ella.

A partir de allí Zinda se fue a vivir a Nueva York y pronto vio las diferencias pero no cambió sobre sus deseos acerca de seguir siendo un superhéroe. Peter trató de convencerla pero las ironías de la vida hicieron que fuera el propio Peter quien dejara el manto.

Más tarde, el mundo de los héroes averiguaría que el nuevo Spider-Man era un hombre misterioso simplemente llamado Ben Reilly.

En tanto Peter pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Zinda y consiguió el que sería el trabajo de sus sueños en Horizon Labs como científico. Zinda volvió a lo que ella amaba y se enlistó para pilotar helicópteros. Ellos cada vez que podían se reunían y charlaban amistosamente. Al principio sin darse cuenta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se notaba la atracción entre ambos.

Hasta que llegó el día del beso. Una noche, luego de ver una película sobre guerra que tanto le gustaban a Zinda. Ellos pasaron el resto de la noche abrazados y con una sonrisa.

Meses más tarde, la noticia más espectacular fue vista por todo el mundo. Una violenta y cruel pelea entre Spider-Man y el Green Goblin. Peter lo vio por televisión y se preocupó por Ben. Con razón. Cerca de una hora estuvieron peleando hasta que ambos se dieron el golpe final. Mortal. Cada uno salió disparado hacia un lado y totalmente tiesos.

Los policías que llegaron declararon su muerte y finalmente los desenmascararon. Spider-Man fue revelado como Ben Reilly del cual no había prácticamente información y el Green Goblin resultó ser Norman Osborn. Shock mundial. Las noticias para su hijo Harry serían devastadoras. Para el mundo también.

En tanto, Peter quien miró junto a su novia Zinda toda la pelea, estaba preocupado. La muerte de Ben lo había afectado y comenzaba a sentir que tenía la responsabilidad de retomar el disfraz pero estaba inseguro acerca de la posición de su novia.

Necesitaba decirle. Preguntarle. De una vez. Ahora o nunca.

"_Zinda, ¿Tengo algo que decirte?"._

Zinda Blake miró a su amado a los ojos. Ella conocía muy bien a Peter y estaba casi segura de lo que iba a preguntar.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Cualquier duda, me envían un mensaje privado y yo les contestaré a la brevedad posible.**

* * *

***La próxima actualización no tiene fecha fija ya que este fanfic es irregular ya que mis prioridades son mis otras historias activas.**

* * *

***En el futuro, también realizaré esta versión en inglés para que más personas puedan disfrutar de mis historias.**

* * *

***Bien, el orden de los siguientes capítulos están definidos en algunos aspectos: tanto el séptimo como el octavo capítulo están establecido y aunque tenga que sentarme a escribirlos, tengo algunas ideas de cómo desarrollarlos. Estos serán ambas encarnaciones de Huntress, tanto Helena Bertinelli como Helena Wayne. A partir del noveno capítulo tengo algunas ideas para utilizar con Donna Troy, Arisia Rrab, Starfire, Raven y Mary Marvel pero no estoy muy seguro.**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo y espero que pasen un buen fin de semana.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
